The invention relates to a wobble joint fitting for an adjustment device of a motor vehicle seat, in particular for a seat back hinge fitting, with a) a first fitting part comprising an internal ring gear, with b) a toothed eccentric gear that engages the internal ring gear and that has an eccentric hole, with c) an eccentric comprising wedge segments, d) a rotatable drive part associated with the eccentric, e) a second fitting part that is adjustable with respect to the first fitting part, and f) a wrap spring.
Such type wobble joint fitting have been known in principle from the documents DE 10 2005 054 489 B4, DE 10 2004 007 043 B2, DE 102 030 06 A1 and DE 15 80 541 A. The wobble joint fitting shown therein do not have any wrap spring, but in wobble joint fitting utilized in practice, meaning in the motor vehicles, such wrap springs are provided. Usually, they are attached axially on the fitting as an outer additional part and have an axial dimension of about the same size as the fitting itself.